Calling All Mixels
Calling All Mixels was an app game (available on mobile platforms) coinciding with the Mixels''franchise, that was released on March 4, 2014 on the iTunes App Store and April 2, 2014 on Google Play. It was a free app, though prior to June 22, 2016, it cost $3.99 USD. In-app purchases can also be expected. As of May 2018, the app is no longer available for download. As of March 2019, The App Is Back To Download. Official Description Find lost Mixels, discover new lands and create amazing mixes, maxes or murp in a world of lush 3D graphics, all while building elaborate structures to secure your Cubits supplies. Players take the role of Flain, a member of the Infernites as he sets forth on an adventure to find and reunite the lost Mixel tribes! It will not be an easy task as annoying Nixels roam the lands between all the Mixel tribes and cause trouble for everyone in sight. Flain and the rest of the Mixels will have to use all of their wits and work together to find new friends, gain new bases, gather ingredients, get stronger and deal with constant Nixel problem if they plan to ultimately reunite all the Mixel tribes! Calling All Mixels was developed by Hibernum Creations and published by the Emmy and Webby-nominated Cartoon Network Games. iTunes DescriptionEdit NOTE: This game requires an iPad 2 / iPhone 4s / iPod Touch 5th Gen or above. Brought to you by LEGO® and Cartoon Network Rescue Mixels and use their unique powers to defend your turf in this mixed-up hybrid of action and tower defense! MEET THE MIXELS Mixels are unique creatures who live to combine! They love to mix with each other to discover powerful new abilities. They also love to mix together anything they find in their world. You never know what you might get with the right mix. MIX YOUR MIXELS Combine two of your favorite Mixels to unlock amazing new powers. Will you mix a fiery Infernite with a rock solid Cragster? How about a shocking Electroid? Create hybrid powers from cross-tribe Mixes, or combine three of the same tribe to make a massive Max! MIX YOUR ITEMS Collect items as you play, then mix them together to create new defenses and Cubit Collectors. Build towers for defense, then run around with your squad of Mixels, using your elemental powers to stop the invading Nixels. MIX TO THE MAX Max out your Mixels experience! Explore different lands as you look for your captured buddies, and go on quests to earn bonus rewards. Collect building instructions and inspirations, and even watch custom animation of your favorite Mixels. Mix up a whole mess of awesome defenses and save all your Mixel pals in! CALLING ALL MIXELS! If you're having any problems with this app, feel free to contact us at advanced.platforms@turner.com. Tell us about the issues you're running into as well as what device and OS version you're using. IMPORTANT CONSIDERATIONS: This app includes the option for adults to unlock or buy additional in-game items with real money to enhance game play, ranging from $0.99 to $9.99 USD (or equivalent amount in the applicable regional currency). You may disable in-app purchases by adjusting your device settings. This app may contain ads that feature other products, services, shows or offers from Cartoon Network & our partners. ADDITIONAL NOTES: iOS will keep you logged on for 15 minutes after an initial in-app purchase. Additional purchases won’t require a re-entry of your password during this 15-minute interval. This is a function of the iOS software and not within our control. PRIVACY INFORMATION: Your privacy is important to us at Cartoon Network, a division of Turner Broadcasting System, Inc. This game collects and uses information as described in Cartoon Network’s Privacy Policy linked below. This information may be used, for example, to respond to user requests; enable users to take advantage of certain features and services; personalize content; serve advertising; perform network communications; manage and improve our products and services; and perform other internal operations of Cartoon Network web sites or online services. Our privacy practices are guided by data privacy laws in the United States. For users residing in the EU or other countries outside the U.S., please note that this app may use persistent identifiers for game management purposes. By downloading this application, you accept our Privacy Policy and End User License Agreement, and you give permission for such uses for all users of your device. The Privacy Policy and End User License Agreement are in addition to any terms, conditions or policies imposed by your wireless carrier and Apple, Inc. Cartoon Network and its affiliates are not responsible for any collection, use, or disclosure of your personal information by Apple or your wireless carrier. Terms of Use: http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/legal/termsofuse.html Privacy Policy: http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/legal/privacy/mobile.html Updates March 4, 2014 (initial release) Launch of game and all features. May 29, 2014 What's New in Version 2.0 Get ready for a massive mountain of Mixel mayhem with this huge content update! Seriously, this update effectively doubles the amount of stuff you can do in the game. Here are some of the things you'll find in version 2.0 of Calling All Mixels: - Unlock 9 new Mixels from three new tribes, each with powerful new abilities! Check out the chilly Frosticons, the sharp-toothed Fang Gang and the stretchable Flexers! - The new tribes also come with a whole bunch of new mixes and Maxes with incredible new powers. - We added three new lands with new objectives and challenges. - We added new quests with valuable rewards. - There are a ton of new unlockable Extras, including Mixels videos, building instructions and inspirations. - Now it's easier to track the Mixels you have. A new user interface lets you quickly see how many Mixels you've rescued, and how many are still trapped. - You can watch Mixels videos right inside the app. Just tap the "Video" button to pull in and watch any of the Mixels shorts. - Now you can scan any game codes you get instead of entering them manually. Just take a pic of the game code to register them inside the app. - We added a new leveling system for Mixels. You can still level up your Mixels by playing and earning XP. But now you also have the option to use Cubits to level up. - Now you can mix Mixels together at any point in a level, not just while you're in combat. As you explore the new maps, you may find places where you need a mix or a Max to open up a new pathway or solve a puzzle. July 8, 2014 What's New in Version 2.0.1 - We increased the hit boxes for both Mixels and Nixels so it's easier to tap on them in the heat of battle. - We fixed a crash bug related to our 2 star ranking system. - We balanced out the difficulty curve for our star ranking system. - We rebalanced Tower stats and abilities - We fixed a crash bug related to Flurr's Wing Vortex ability. - We fixed a crash bug that occurred during mixing. August 28, 2014 What's New in Version 3.0.0 Yes, it's time for another gigantic content update! The game just keeps getting bigger and better, with additional Mixels, mixes, lands, quests and more. Here's some of the new stuff you'll find in version 3.0 of Calling All Mixels: - Unlock 9 new Mixels from three new tribes, each with awesome new powers! Check out the pointy, prickly Spikels, the outrageously gross Glorp Corp and the magical, wondrous Wiztastics! - The new tribes also come with a whole bunch of new mixes and Maxes with amazing new abilities. - There are three new lands to explore, and each offers new objectives and challenges. - Tackle new quests to earn valuable rewards. - Unlock a plethora of new Extras, including Mixels videos, building instructions and inspirations. - Track your success with better outpost data—now you'll be able to see exactly how many Nixels are left in a wave attack as well as how difficult the next outpost attack will be. - Star power—keep collecting those quest stars to now add additional bonus amounts to your item rewards. - We have reduced the frequency for Outpost attacks. Providing for more time to quest and build up your item reserves to defend your Cubits. - We also continued to tune up the game with more bug fixes, polish and balancing. March 2, 2019 What's New in Version 4.0.0 Yes, it's time for another gigantic content update! The game just keeps getting bigger and better, with additional Mixels, mixes, lands, quests and more. Here's some of the new stuff you'll find in version 4.0 of Calling All Mixels: -Unlock 9 new Mixels from three new tribes, each with awesome new powers! Check out the Awesome Orbitons. The Burning Infernites and the Scary, Terrorifics Glowkies! - The new tribes also come with a whole bunch of new mixes and Maxes with amazing new abilities. - There are three new lands to explore, and each offers new objectives and challenges. - Tackle new quests to earn valuable rewards. - We Add The Mixel Whell Who Spin And Colect Prizes - The mixel whell to earn valauble rewards - 5 Stars - There are demon mode bacuese use the 5 stars - The Mix album with 51 Cards - Added The mixel shop - Also The game Added King Nixel On The Battle - Now The Mixels Max Level is 35 - We add new videos for Series 4. RewardsEdit : ''Main article: Calling All Mixels/List of Cutscenes There are bonus clips that can be unlocked throughout the game by finding presents within the levels. There are two types of presents: There is the purple and orange square present, and the blue rectangular present. The blue rectangular present has a 25% chance of giving the player a random item (Cubit, Ceramic Figurine, etc.), a bonus clip, LEGO Mix/Murp picture, or building instructions for a Mix, Max, or a Murp. You can also get random bonus clips for progressing in the game. The player will get a specific bonus clip depending on what character they unlock, or level they beat, or land they discover Reception Calling All Mixels has received mostly negative reviews. Bubbleblabber.com gave the game a mixed review with a score of 5/10, saying "Basic movement is dictated by you dragging your finger along the screen in the direction you want to go, and to attack specific enemies you click your Mixels personalized attack under his picture at the bottom of the screen. On a surface level the mechanics work adequate but Calling All Mixels fails in the worst possible way. It’s boring. Fighting and travelling is such a mindless chore to do, every fight basically works like this you and your Mixels run into some Nixels which will then lock the screen until you have defeated every Nixel on screen. Now here’s where the problems kick in." Common Sense Media gave the game a 2/5 rating. "There's a lot going on in CALLING ALL MIXELS -- a whole lot. And, ultimately, this works against the title. Although it was seemingly intended as a game that offered a lot of variety in gameplay (blending action, tower defense, and -- seemingly -- some small part of Skylanders: Swap Force), it comes across as crazed and never really succeeds completely on any level. Add wonky controls that don't always work as cleanly as they should and some repetitive gameplay elements and you get a game that's ultimately a lot more frustrating than it is fun." Top Best Apps for Kids said "Colourful, jarring and yet so boring. There are many good Lego apps available on the App Stores, some of which are lots of fun too, but this costly marketing app, with it’s additional in-app purchases, is a rather confusing gameplay. We’d rather stick to the real Mixels that can be collected, assembled and mixed, which are a lot more interesting too." Trivia * Major Nixel appeared in the game before he made his debut in Another Nixel. * Nixels use different mechanics such as flyswatters, cannons, or even powerful muscles. ** Muscle Nixel makes an appearance in the Fang Gang Max mini-game on the Mixels website. * In the 3.0 update, special attacks could sometimes make Nixels fly into the screen, making a crack as if the Nixel actually hit the screen. * Each Mixel has his own unique attack, as well as a unique style of walking. * There are only 22 mixes. They are Flain and Seismo, Vulk and Zaptor, Zorch and Shuff, Zorch and Teslo, Krader and Volectro, Slumbo and Jawg, Lunk and Balk, Flurr and Kraw, Flurr and Chomly, Gobba and Tentro, Glomp and Mesmo, Mesmo and Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt, Torts and Scorpi, Hoogi and Magnifo, Boogly And Nurp-Naut, Burnard And Rokit, Flamzer And Rokit, Meltus And Vampos, Niksput And Globert, Globert And Flamzer, And Rokit And Boogly. ** Zorch, Flurr, Mesmo, Boogly, Globert, Rokit And Flamzer Robitare the only Mixels from each series who have 2 Mixes in the game. * Chomly's gold tooth is on the wrong side of the mouth in the Fang Gang video. * The Chomly/Flurr Mix is the only Series 2 Mix in the game that did not appear in the show. * The game has a double crossover promotion with the toy sets. The instruction manuals contain codes for the game that give Cubits and unlock the last ability quicker, while the game contains instructions for various Mixes and Maxes. * Some of the official artwork of some Mixels are seen having a different pose. ** Krader's right arm is seen clenching. ** Volectro's mouth is seen shut, even he's still smiling. ** Seismo's unibrow looks less angry. ** Magnifo isn't holding his wands. ** Wizwuz's magic breath is missing. * The only variation of Nixels are the square-topped ones. However, different variations are seen in cutscenes. * The game's earlier states used the prototype artwork for the Mixels. * If the screen is paused and zoomed out, smoke of a certain color fills the areas that the player has not explored, with images related to the scenery superimposed on it (such as the Swamplands having green smoke with rotting odors and fish skeletons decorating it). * Only the Series 1 tribes have a Cubit outpost, while the Series 2, 3 And 4 tribes lack one. As such, the Series 1 tribes are the only ones to have specialized Cubit defense towers themed around their elements. ** Also, the collectable items found in Gift Boxes are rewarded and found in the Series 2 and 3 levels. * Each ability is unlocked at a specific level and cost a specific amount of Cubits to used. The first ability is unlocked at default and requires no Cubits, the second at Level 5 and requires 5 Cubits to use, and the third at Level 10 and requires 10 Cubits to use. However, the codes in the instruction manuals can automatically unlock the last ability. * Mixels level up by defeating Nixel swarms. Even if the Mixel faints during the battle, he can still earn experience points. However, the player can also spend Cubits to automatically upgrade their Mixel to the next level, though more Cubits are required the higher the level the Mixel is. The levels cap off at 30. * Although the game appears to be no longer updating, the Video section continues to update, as it's connected to the Cartoon Network website. However, an error in coding on the website has caused this function to break. * The cutscenes seem to have been produced at the same time the series was in production, as some demo material for a Nixel cutscene is marked under the production code 309, suggesting said cutscene was produced for the third wave update. Bugs/Glitches * A reoccurring glitch causes Major Nixel to sometimes freeze in midair during his jump attack, causing the level to become unwinnable and forcing the player to restart it. ** This glitch can occur when fully upgraded Mixels fight Muscle Nixels. * The game will occasionally crash. * In some levels, a Murp can glitch through some walls, causing the game to crash or make it unwinnable. * In a Frosticon Land level, if you press a lever without fighting the Nixels, one Mixel can get stuck, making it unwinnable. * In some levels, if you´re fast enough, you can pass a wall, and win the level. This can happen with the Murp glitch too. * The game will sometimes freeze if there is a wrong combination of Mixels during a Mix scene, or if only two members of a tribe are still able to Mix into a Max. * Volectro's Beam Blast ability may not fire, locking him in place until the end of the battle. * Scorpi's Spiky Snuggle ability may cause him to get stuck in some parts of levels. The heart trail from this ability may also continuously follow Scorpi until the end of the level. * The stat value of some Mixels appear to be incorrect. * Mixels have a tendency to stray off and get stuck in various areas of the levels. * Mixels can end up stuck in a teleportation glitch. * There is a chance that Mixels would survive from Mix and Max, so there are Mixels and a Mix or a Max. (Ex: If Flain and Seismo Mixed and this glitch occurred, there would be Flain and the Mix.) * Some Mixels can pass through a barrier and blockade. * Slumbo and Lunk have swapped bios. * While a level is loading, by trying to zoom it out, the level begins zoomed out. However, you've actually tricked the game thinking it's a Cubit Defender level meaning by destroying a couple of Nixels, you've beat the level. Sometimes it doesn't work on a level and other times you must do something else. * On some worlds (especially Frosticon Land) tapping on an area where you want to go will cause your Mixels to automatically go there. This is not technically a glitch, but can mess up gameplay as Mixels tend to stay off and get stuck depending on how far the area is. * The Video section now leads to a blank area due to coding on the Cartoon Network website. * Gobba's Tongue Twister attack will usually have a delay, with the animation occuring before any Nixels are actually launched into the air and damaged. Allusions * Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy '- The level title "I Love Lamp" is a reference to a quote from the movie ''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. * '''The Partridge Family - The level title "Cartridge Family" is a reference to the television show The Partridge Family. Gallery : Main article: Calling All Mixels/Gallery